I'm bionic, too
by We'rekindacrazylikethat
Summary: Set after Divergent. Tris has lots of secrets. Her plan was to come to Dauntless for a few months, and see if it's better than her old life. She finds out that her brother Chase, who lives beyond the fence, is bionic, like her. No one knows about her old life other than her friend Hudson(my OC) She finds herself sneaking out to see Chase, and train him in the ways of a bionic teen.
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

I'm trying to spread the word that we're gonna play Truth or Dare tonight."Hey Chris!" I say. She's in the cafeteria, talking to Will.

"Truth or dare tonight, be there!" I say to her and Will. Now everybody's coming.

I smile to myself, and walk into my apartment. I change, then wait for everyone to arrive.

I have a few hours to kill, so I decide to take a ride. I hop on the train, and sit down in the quiet.

Hours later I am back at home, and tired. I climbed trees and sat for a while at the carnival where we played capture the flag.

(Four never followed her, and she never almost died, all our favorite Fourtris moments never happen)

Everyone arrives, and I say hi.

"Okay, I'll start." Says Zeke, and reluctantly, I let him.

"Tris truth or dare?" Hmm... "Dare." I say confidently.

"I dare you to go find Eric and kiss him." I am shocked. Eventually I close my mouth and say, "I'll do it." Everyone's eyes are wide. "Who wants to come?" I ask.

I hear a chorus of me's. "Uh, Zeke, Uriah, and Lynn." I say, and they follow me.

Eric's at the chasm and when I walk up to him, I tap his shoulder and he turns around. I kiss him hard on the lips and walk away.

I look back at him and he looks confused, but amused. I wonder what that's about.

When I get back, Lynn, Uri, and Zeke are laughing so loud.

"What happened?" Demands Christina. Typical candor.

They explained and everyone started laughing. When it died down I said, "Will, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Uriah mumbles, "pansycake." And will glares at him. I laugh quietly.

"Who do you have a crush on?" I ask, trying to raise an eyebrow but failing.

"Christina." He says shyly. Chris jumps into his arms and kisses him. They both blush.

"Four, truth or dare?" "Dare." Will wasn't expecting that. "Uh, go in the pit and ask people if they've seen your lost unicorn." We all stared at him strangely.

Four took off his shirt. "Lynn, truth or-" He's cut off by the sound of a doorbell ringing. I walk into the other room, friends following.

When I open the door, the person standing there surprises me so much, I close the door in their face. Luckily no one saw the person there.

I open the door slowly and step into the hall, closing the door behind me.

"Hudson?" I ask, barely louder than I whisper. "Yes." He says after a minute. Then he leans forward and puts a hand on my shoulder,

"Um, I found out that Chase, well, he's like us." I raise my eyebrow, and he whispers, "bionic." I gasp.

"He is?" I ask. "Yeah, and he has questions for you. Do you think you could come tomorrow?" That soon? "Uh... O-of course." I say, stuttering slightly. "Bye." He says, walking away."Bye." I say in a tiny voice. I take a deep breath, and walk into my room.

My friends are staring at me. I shift my weight on my feet, I don't like attention.

"Who was that?" Shauna says finally. "That was, an old friend." I say. I hesitate on the word friend. I hope they didn't notice.

"Uh, I'm pretty tired, we should finish this some other time," I said, faking a yawn.

"Good night." I said hurriedly, pushing everyone out of my room. Marlene gave me a questioning look, and I just looked away.

I took a shower and went to bed.

WHERE DA PAGE BREAKS

Uriah POV

After she left, I turned to Zeke. "What just happened?" I asked. He just shrugged.

I hope that guy wasn't her boyfriend. I hope she doesn't have a boyfriend. I've had a crush on her since choosing day. She was so brave to jump first.

I went into Zeke's room, and we watched TV until we fell asleep.

When I went to the cafeteria in the morning, Tris wasn't there. Strange.

I sat down next to Marlene and sighed. "Anyone else know where Tris is?" I ask. "Nope," says Four, before clenching his fists and eating his muffin.

It's so silent without her here.


	2. Beyond the fence

Tris POV

I woke up early, and called Tori to tell her I'd be late today, and hopped on the train.

When I got to the fence, I stopped. I lied to the guards. "I was sent by Max to go visit the Amity fields." I say, and bite my tongue. They let me pass.

I finally get to the cozy house around 7:45. I knock on the door twice, then three times, then six.

"Hey Tris," _he _says. "Come on in." I walk through the narrow doorway and sit down on the couch. This house looks the same way I left it.

"So, what do you want to ask? Fire away." I say, a small smile on my face.

He grins. "Well, what are your bionics?"

"I have strength, like our brother. And telekinesis, like you." He gaped. "We have a brother?"

Oh. I forgot to tell him about that... "Urm, yes. His name is Adam, and he's living with Hudson. We weren't sure if you were bionic or not, and didn't want you to find out about his bionics."

He was silent for a moment, but then his smile returned.

"I knew about my intelligence, force fields, and levitation, but telekineses, I have that too? Awesome!" He said.

I laughed at his outburst. "Yeah, and I'll help train you. For now I have to help the Dauntless, but I'll be back in a few months." I say.

"Who's 'the dauntless'?" he says, putting air quotes on the dauntless. I explain the factions to him and he nods, understanding.

After a minute he asks shyly, "Do you think I could come visit soon?"

"Sure, but first you should meet Adam and Bree, our siblings. I'll ask Hudson about it." I said, smiling. I'm so proud of him. I ruffle his brown hair.

"Anymore questions?" I ask. "Well, how are you?" He says. I laugh.

"I'm amazing. It's great to see you again." I say, then kiss his cheek.

He blushes, and I get up. It's 10:30 already. "Bye Chase." I say, and walk out the door. "Bye." He says.

PAGEY BREAKY

Tris POV

When I get back I am instantly bombarded with questions by Christina.

"Where did you go Trissy? Who REALLY was that guy? Why didn't you leave us a note? We were so worried." She said in one breath.

"I went to visit someone. He's a really close friend. I didn't think you guys would care. I'm sorry." I said, answering each question in order.

She mumbles about not good enough answers, and then steers me to the cafeteria.

I sit down at our table with a hamburger and a piece of cake. This takes me back to the old days. I drift into memories until my phone rings.

"Yello?"

PAGE BREAK TIME

Four POV

"Hey," she says.

"Uh, 16, why?" I raise an eyebrow. She ignores me.

"Well, he said maybe. No, no, that's a while from now." She said.

"Um, yeah," she says awkwardly.

"Bye," she says, hanging up.

"Who was that?" Asks Will. Oh yeah, I forgot he was here. She just shakes her head and eats her food.

We stop asking questions, and just talk about stupid stuff.

"No, I'M the better brother!" Says Zeke, tackling Uriah. We are all laughing like crazy.

Then lunch is over and I leave for the control room.

PAGE BREAK DANCE

Tris POV

I'm walking to the tattoo parlor. I just can't stop thinking about what Chase asked.

*Flash back*

"Yello?" I said.

"Hi!" Said Chase enthusiastically from the other side of the phone.

"Hey," I say back.

"How old you have to be to get your aptitude test done?" He asks. I'm surprised by this.

"Uh, 16, why?"

"No reason. Do you think I could visit Adam and Bree? What did Hudson say?"

"He said maybe."

"Are you going to come train me soon? I want to learn how to control my bionics." He sounded eager.

"No, no, that's a while from now."

"Oh."

"Yeah." I say awkwardly. "Bye." I hang up.

*Flashback over*

I know that he's eager to train. I was too when I learned about my bionics. I just don't have the time for it. I get to the parlor and say hi to Tori.

My first customer walks in. It's Marlene. "Oh hey Mar!" I say happily.

She gets an empty cage on her ankle. I wonder what that symbolizes, but I don't ask. I know not to pry into other peoples lives.

PAGE BREAK TIME

Tris POV

Two weeks later, I'm in Christina's room, watching TV and eating Chinese food when I get a call.

I look at the Caller ID. Chase.

"Hi!" He says.

"Hey Chase, did you meet up with-" I get cut off.

"Yeah!" He says. I pull the phone away from my ear while he squeaks.

"So why'd you call?" Straight to the point.

"Um, well, do you think we could train tomorrow? Go on missions and stuff?" I laugh.

"Actually, that's a great idea. You still have to practice." I said.

"Bye." He says."Bye." I say.

Everyone's looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I ask.

"Who's Chase?" Asks Christina, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Not... Who you think." I decide on. It sounds so mysterious.

"Oh?" Asks Zeke.

"Then who is he?"

I wait a few minutes, trying to think of a good lie.

But none come. Maybe I should tell them. Not that he's bionic, but that he's my-

I am pulled out of my thoughts by Lynn, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Helloooo? Anybody home?" She says.

I give her a stern look. "Okay, okay, fine. He's my brother." I say.

Four's the first one to speak up. "But you only have one brother, Caleb." He says.

"Nope, actually, Caleb's not even family." I say. Then I put on my poker face.

"Then what was your actual faction?" Will asked.

I had hoped I would never be asked this. "Amity." I lie.

"You're lying." Says Christina.

"Uh well, I've told you too much." I say.

They drop the subject.


End file.
